


Date Someone You Want To Annoy Forever

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Humor, Kabby, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, domestic kabby, feverish ravings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: This take place in the safe place that is the void between S2 and S3. When they were so filled with sexual tension that i want a spin-off just about those moments. Abby and Marcus, sexual tension, Marcus dreaming of Abby, Abby falling asleep in his quarters. I have to say something else?If you want to listen to the song while reading the first part of the chapter, here it is: https://www.google.it/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjC3ubSu7rQAhXExYMKHWUGCcgQyCkIKDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj9FfYWp_d5w&usg=AFQjCNELe12c4HOSE2OpvOc6GLWHye9ZDA&sig2=ECxeBfnb6zn8zG0E9A_3Dw





	1. Technicolour Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Technicolour Beat by Oh Wonder and suddenly i was writing the sex part, but then i needed to add more, and then i thought about angst and normal Kabby fics, but then i thought, what about no? So i just started to write something light and happy, hopefully you will see it like that, with no beta reading of course, without warning, because sometimes life is like that, we need to do whatever the hell we want and i wanted to write a Kabby Fic. So here it is, enjoy and tell me if you like it guys, of course is not over. AH. You fool. I think i will use a different song for every new chapter, this one of course is about the same song i wrote before, just go back and read it, or go down and read the chapter's title. Whatever. Just read.

 

 

White sheets are keeping you _warm_. The morning light comes in, through the curtains, as dense almond oil, spreading and shimmering on her creamy skin.

 

She is sleeping, her breath is calm and controlled, her lips are the same color of spring roses, and seem soft just as they tasted last night.

 

Her curled hair are a cascade made of golden and honey shades, intertwine between your strong fingers. Her shoulders are moving slightly, her chest is rising and falling, hidden under the bright sheets, your dark eyes roam over the outline of her breasts.

 

Your hand follows your gaze on her skin, mapping her epidermis with a gentle touch. Your lips gently repose on her bare neck, your fingers brush away few golden strands and your tongue starts an harmonious dance just under her ear.

 

She sighs, her voice is hoarse, heavy under the weight of tiredness and a sleepless night. But a smile blossoms on her sweet lips, she shifts from her comfortable position, instinctively her body follows your unspoken instructions.

 

You murmur promises of love, and vows of loyalty against her tender and delicate skin. Her muscles stretch out without warning, eyes close she whispers something...

 

_I love you too._

 

You smile, your dark eyes are _hungry_ to see her naked skin, your hands are digging under the blankets, searching for that warm center that welcomed you as a safe home last night, and when your fingers reach her hot and beating sensitive spot, she _shivers_.

 

She bites her lips, her legs open up, guaranteeing you access. And you sunk your fingers inside of her.

 

One heartbeat and she arches her back. Her hands are grasping the sheets and her head is reclining on the pillow. Your mouth falls down on her nipples, now exposed under the _5 am light_.

 

She gasps, her voice is thick as a velvet blanket, warm as the summer sun, smoky as the mysterious morning fog. And you suck on her sensitive nerves, your tongue is gentle but prevailing, her senses starts to fluctuate, she is loosing control of her nerves and muscles, and you love that.

 

When her body is following your rules, when she follows your actions without thinking, when she is so open and honest, so vulnerable and fragile, you feel as the luckiest man on earth.

 

Your fingers are circling inside of her inner walls, she is as always a welcoming and known safe place, you keep pushing hard but with reverence, she trembles and you swallow and taste her moans with a kiss, long, warm, wet, deep, hungry, slow kiss.

 

She kisses you back, biting your lips, marking you, your tongue dive into her throat, her hands are now pressing hard against your solid back.

 

_Come inside of me._

 

She whispers, and you groan. She is laughing slightly and you withdraw your hand, her muscles react immediately, she flinches and you smirk. When you look down again, you see her, she is looking up at you with pure _adoration_ , and you feel the urge to kiss her again, before anything else.

 

So your lips meet, and meet, and meet. Your lower lip is stuck between her teeth and you moan, her tongue strokes the mark she left on you, gently, and you shiver.

 

_You are ready._

 

And without saying anything else, in a heartbeat you are inside of her.

 

The morning light is now brighter than ever, when your length meet her warmth, you are lost.

 

She smiles and her back arches again, trying to get every inch of you. You push slowly but deep inside of her, and you follow her muscles, trying to touch every possible corner of her, when her body reaches the limit, you stop pushing and she sighs.

 

_You are so warm._

 

You whisper, and she smiles, opening her brown eyes, the color of melted chocolate with a sprinkle of sparkling gold sunrises, they invade your irises. She is so beautiful that you feel as if you can come here and now, just by looking at her, smiling at you.

 

So you dive into her again, harder, faster, she cries out and her hands squeezes your forearms. You hold your weight on the headboard, and she laughs under your protective chest, her lips are against your skin in a blink of an eye.

 

You push deep inside of her, and her lips maps your chest, inch by inch, her tongue caresses your nipples, her hands are resting comfortably on your big shoulders.

 

You keep moving, your breaths are heavy and louder, she is shivering and her legs are tense, you feel it coming, is a hot wave that starts to build up itself from your toes, and your hands squeezes the headboard with strength, she is following you, you can feel it by the rhythm that your bodies are moving in together, and you open your mouth, letting out every possible sound.

 

And at that, her body instinctively follows yours, and her lips are now forming sounds that you love and need as lungs need oxygen to work. Your voices are now bonded together, a melody of pure bliss. She is breathing faster, her lungs are pushing in and out the air that now smells of skin, sweat, love.

 

Your legs are weaker, so you release the grip on the bed and fall gently over her, your solid torso shields her from the morning light, her legs contracts sweetly under your body, she is making sounds that your ears welcome in as an old and loved melody of life and happiness.

 

She squeezes your shoulders and you push deeper than ever inside of her. And there you feel it, the exact moment when the gates open up, and your love is liquid, flowing and filling her, every inch of her skin is sensitive now, and you kiss her, you touch her, whispering to her the only truth you are sure of.

 

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

 

Her lips are on yours in a moment, and you swallow her moans. You reach the edge together, hand in hand, one into the other, beat after beat, breath after breath.

 

You shiver, and your muscles release the tension, she is liquid under your secure body, and you stroke her hair. Your head on her chest, your nose leaning against her breast, she is breathing heavily, but a smile is printed on her lips, and her hand is stroking gently your thick dark air.

 

_I love you too Marcus._

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fog came in slowly at first, as if it was just becoming part of the bright image, as if it had always been there, waiting silently under the big bed, hiding under the clear sheets. As if they were made of it since ever.

 

But that wasn't how he remembered it, and suddenly Marcus realized that something was wrong, exactly when he couldn't feel her _warm_ and _alive_ anymore under his cheek. Her heart wasn't beating, her hand wasn't stroking his hair. The light wasn't shimmering on her creamy skin...and the feeling of pure bliss that had overwhelmed him was gone.

 

Then a sound hit him. A thud echoed around him and sneaked inside of his brain, it was as something solid with and empty spot had collided against a metal surface. Then a voice hissed, his ears were tense, _what was that?_

 

“ _Damn...”_

 

It sounded worried, and his eyes opened by instinct...so he finally realized where he was.

 

The metallic ceiling of his quarters welcomed him back on earth, the dark gray of it made him shiver. The thick and heavy blanket that was covering him entirely, felt suddenly uncomfortable, even if the warmth was pleasant, so he lingered in that position for few more seconds. Then he remembered the sound, and the voice, and turned slowly his head.

 

And there _she_ was, sitting at _their_ table, because it wasn't his table anymore, it was their by now. She had made room for herself on it weeks ago, there were always her papers from medical, and the once for her Chancellor’s duties, scattered all over its surface. And her pen was always near, the black pen that she was always stealing from him when they started to share his quarters, so that was why one day he had took another one, blue this time, and had hid it in his jacket.

 

She was frowning deeply, reading with fake interest some papers, one foot on the chair in front of her, the other angled awkwardly under her thigh.

 

_Her thigh._

 

Suddenly, flashes of the dream came back to his mind, filling his vision. He sighed and that new sound attracted her attention. She looked up from the papers she was holding and her ponytail swung in the air behind her neck.

 

“Oh Marcus, you're awake?”

 

She whispered quietly, he rubbed a hand on his eyes and nodded.

 

“Yes”

 

His voice muffled by his palm. He heard her sigh.

 

“Is my fault isn't it?”

 

She asked him, shifting her position on the chair, putting down the papers on the table. Marcus sat up and looked at her.

 

“No, I was already waking up, you just _accelerated_ the process”

 

He said amused, grinning slightly. Abby raised an eyebrow and smirked

 

“Mmh, well in that case, I am not sorry at all”

 

She said, chuckling softly. Marcus chuckled back at her and yawned.

 

“If you want to sleep for another hour I can wake you up again, this time I can use something _heavier_ than my empty mug”

 

She said, leaning her cheek on her palm, her ponytail brushed against her bare neck. Marcus shook his head chuckling.

 

“No it's ok, I just need a coffee”

 

He said, standing up on his feet, and when she nodded absentmindedly, closing her eyes and stretching out her sore muscles, forcing her shirt to shift up and to expose a strap of bare skin, he mouthed for himself something that sounded like _and a cold shower_ , before walking toward the bathroom.

 

“What have you said?”

 

She called after him, but he kept walking.

 

“Nothing”

 

She frowned, and then shrugged, she was too tired to fight him on that and Marcus had never been happier in his life, about her constant fights against her body's primordial needs.

 

* * *

 

 

When the freshwater met his face every nerve termination came back to life, pushing new blood into his veins, waking up every still-sleepy part of his body. He sighed and drank a sip of sweet water, then, clearing his throat walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Ok I will go and grab a cup of coffee, do you want someth-”

 

But his words trailed off as soon as he saw her, curled up into a ball of dark green blankets, her cheek on the back of her hand, her ponytail lost between the cushions. He smiled to himself, and walked slowly toward her. He knelt down, trying to keep every part of his body quiet, he breathed in her scent for a second and looked carefully at her face.

 

Her eyelashes were slightly moving, her mouth was relaxed, and the persistent wrinkle between her brows was fading, her features were succumbing to sleep completely, she probably had thought to sit more comfortably on the couch just for few minutes, but her body was so tired that she couldn't fight anymore, and sleep had finally won the battle.

 

He smiled to himself, grateful that his couch had did such a great job, he tucked deeply the blankets under her tiny arms and chest, and had to suppress the urge to touch her hair. He stood up and _smiling_ walked outside her personal space.

 

“ _Goodnight_ Abby”

 

He whispered, just few seconds before the door was close behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The shape of two blue metal mugs were forming on the metal table in front of her. Her eyes opened slowly, the bright light of the _probably already too late_ morning hit her pupils, forcing her to shut them again. She groaned and turned her back toward the window.

 

“Morning to you too _sunshine_ ”

 

A deep voice reached her ears under the blanket, she couldn't suppress the smile that was already creeping up on her lips.

 

“Mf-morning”

 

She muffled uncertainly, her hair were stuck on her forehead and her mouth was dry, she could taste the unpleasant savor of sleep between her tongue and palate. She swallowed and opened her eyes. Around her was dark but she could still see the bright light and the clear gray of the couch between the fabric of the blanket.

 

“Want some coffee?”

 

He asked her, his voice was coming from somewhere behind her, at the other corner of the room. She nodded and murmured a muffled "Y _es"_

 

“Well, then get up and get it”

 

He said, his voice sounded amused, she snorted.

 

“Very _charming_ ”

 

She said, standing up and looking toward him. He looked up from his tablet and when his eyes met her face, he remained silent, his dark irises roamed all over her features. Then a tiny smile appeared at the corner of his lips. She shrugged and loosened her ponytail, brushing with her fingers the messy strands.

 

“What is up for today Chancellor?”

 

She asked him, stretching out her sleepy muscles and covering with a _not too much elegant_ gesture, the yawn that followed.

 

“Nothing important till now, we need to check a few holes in the fences, but I think that someone is already working on them, and then we need to reschedule some guard shifts. Easy.”

 

He said, rubbing his neck and leaning his elbows on his knees. Abby tilted her head toward him, her ponytail was back in place, a little messier and not completely done, but better than nothing. She opened one eye, keeping the other one closed, while nodding and swallowing a little bit more to rehydrate her dry throat.

 

“Ok, then I think I can go and take a shower, yes?”

 

She asked him, shifting her position and discarding the blanket in a corner of the couch. Marcus nodded absentmindedly, gazing to a not specified spot on her body.

 

“Sure”

 

He finally said, looking up at her again, with a bright smile. She nodded and bit her lips.

 

“Perfect, see you for lunch?”

 

She asked him, standing up slowly, not so sure if her legs were ready to support her weight already. Marcus chuckled

 

“Well, that would be _one_ _hour_ ago Abby”

 

She turned toward him and then looked out the window, the sun was up and bright, shining all over the camp, she had slept for half a day. She looked at the floor under her feet and nodded to herself.

 

“Alright than...I see your for a _snack_ , what do you think about that? Better?”

 

She asked him, resting her hands on her hips. Marcus smirked and nodded again.

 

“Absolutely, I will go and take something while you shower, how that sounds to you?”

 

He asked her, standing up himself, adjusting his gray shirt. Her gaze lingered a little bit longer then it was considerable as _friendly_ on his covered, _yet still visible_ muscles and then smiled.

 

“Absolutely perfect”

 

She said, walking toward the door and disappearing behind it, into the already chaotic hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two red apples, some bread, a bunch of grapes, some sweet strawberries. These were the snacks Marcus had pick up for her, that were waiting for her on the metal desk, the sunrises were caressing their bright colors and she smiled to herself, walking slowly toward the table, sitting down on a chair, picking up an apple and biting it with strength.

 

The sweet juice filled her mouth, the porous consistency of the fruit crunched between her teeth. She sighed and leaned her head on her open palm. She was eating with a kind of urgency yes, while she was lost under the hot steaming shower, her stomach had made its presence noticed, growling and twisting, calling her attention on its emptiness, and so now that apple seemed the most delicious fruit on earth.

 

“You like it, don't you?”

 

His deep voice reached her from behind, the sound of the closing door followed, she smiled and swallowed.

 

“I was _hungry_ ”

 

She looked up at him when he came into view, he was smiling, carrying few papers under his arms.

 

“More work?”

 

She asked, already putting down the apple, ready to start on _whatever that was about_. But Marcus shook his head and forced her arm to a stop.

 

“Eat Abby. _Please_. This can wait”

 

He said, patting his hand on the papers. She looked down at his fingers while he withdrew them, and rolled her tongue inside of her mouth.

 

“Ok Chancellor, as you _order_ ”

 

She said, hiding her smirk behind the red fruit. Marcus looked at her and smiled.

 

“ _Good_ _girl_ ”

 

She bit her apple and tilted her head, staring at him a little while he was lost into a document that was under his gaze, she sighed.

 

“Why don't you take a break with me?”

 

She asked, covering the black words he was reading with her free hand. Marcus looked up at her and frowned

 

“I don't need to take a break, I had lunch break, while you were _unconscious_ on my couch, remember?”

 

He said, smirking. Abby raised an eyebrow.

 

“You are right – she withdrew her hand, and leaned more comfortably on her seat – go ahead then”

 

She said, smiling mischievously, while cleaning a drop of juice from her index finger with the tip of her tongue, and at that she could not notice how his eyes lingered on her lips for a little longer than usual. She swallowed and set aside that information for later.

 

“So, is everything with the fences alright now?”

 

She asked, forcing some interested tone into her voice. Marcus hummed, keeping his eyes on the papers.

 

“Yes, everything is in order”

 

He said absentmindedly. She sighed, he was really going to work while she was eating. She shifted position another time on her chair and leaned a little toward him, her breasts were now pressed on the table, and her back relaxed now that the weight was supported by something else than just her muscles and bones.

 

“Is that so _interesting_?”

 

She asked, biting another piece of apple. He wrote something down and then looked up at her.

 

“Uhm?”

 

He said without thinking, and then was when he realized how near to him she was, how close her face was, or how exposed her breasts and collarbone were, now that her shirt was falling almost _indecently_ on the metal surface of the desk. She looked carefully, as if it was happening in slow motion, at how his eyes slowly roamed every curve of the new bare skin they could see. She frowned, swallowing the piece of fruit.

 

“Yes...it is”

 

He whispered, looking up at her, his eyes were darker, his breath was heavier, but he focused his attention back on the papers without saying anything else. She leaned back again, holding the apple with a hand and scratching a random spot on her blue pants with the other.

 

“I see...well, than enjoy it”

 

She said, trying to clear the tension that she felt was growing between them into the room, it felt so tinier now, the air was thicker, more oppressive, wasn't even hotter then before? She shook her head and finished the red fruit, discarding the apple core in the trash can under the table. Then stood up and walked toward the couch.

 

“Don't fall asleep _again_ ”

 

He whispered to her, she could hear a smile in his voice.

 

“Oh don't worry about me Marcus, I will be just fine. Give me something I can work on”

 

She said, stretching out for him her empty hand, he looked up and frowned

 

“Why don't you take the day off? Relax, read something, _eat_ something else, sleep a little more, go for a walk, but please, stop working”

 

He said, putting down his blue pen, _the one she always couldn't find when she needed it._

 

“I am fine Marcus, give me something, so we can both go back to sleep sooner tonight. Ok?”

 

She said, raising her tone a little, he remained quiet for a long moment and then sighed, handing her a pile of papers.

 

“Fine. Here. But if you want to go back to your quarters, just go ok?”

 

He said, pointing her with his pen. She started to roam her eyes on the paperwork.

 

“If you want to stay alone, you just have to ask”

 

She murmured, while trying to get what was that about, electricity? Water? _What_?

 

“What? No...i didn't mean to, that wasn't about me Abby, I mean it was about you-”

 

She laughed and looked at him.

 

“I was just kidding Marcus”

 

She said, shaking her head amused, he sighed and chuckled.

 

“ _You will never get rid of me._ ”

 

She added, focusing again on the papers that were now resting on her legs. Marcus looked up for a fraction of time and then lowered his gaze again.

 

“ _I hope so_.”

 

He whispered gently, almost murmuring it, as if it was a secret that he had to keep for himself but wanted to share it with her simultaneously. She looked up at him, but his attention was back on his papers, she smiled but her lips trembled a little.

 

_He had said those words for real? Or was she hallucinated?_

 

 _No_. She was for sure lucid, and he had for sure said those words.

 

Her heart suddenly felt lighter and heavier at the same time, and it seemed as if it was making room for something that was coming, fast, hard and powerful, something new, something different.

 

 _Oh_.

 

_I am in love with him._

 

 

 


	2. Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is dreaming again, but this time something is different.  
> He is feverish, and Abby have to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to a_kabby_k for the help, her feels beta reading is always what i need to get what is wrong with my works! So, here we are again with the second chapter. Now...you have to blame my weird mind for that, and prepare yoruself for the third chapter that will come faster, because i have the dream part almost done! So...enjoy and tell me everything you think, spread kudos, comments, or whatever you want, just be respectful.
> 
> The song that i used to write the dream part is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdVH8FnG2sQ

 

 

Her reflection is glowing in front of your dark eyes. She is smiling, you feel so warm, is so comfortable to stay here, sitting on the sweet grass that is shimmering under the sun. The sky is like a paint, indigo, purple, pink, yellow colors dancing together on a white canvas. Your eyes are blessed by the beauty of it.

 

Suddenly she is kneeling in front of you, her tiny hands are on your cheeks, she is looking at you with her brown shining eyes, they are so bright and so big, as if they can get every inch of the world that is surrounding you in a blink.

 

She smiles, with that teasing and charming smile at the corner of her tight lips. She leans a little bit more and her warm breath is on the tip of your nose, you close your eyes and breathed in her scent, she smells just as Abby, _your_ _Abby_.

 

The scent of the Abby that is always rushing in your quarters, carrying papers and worries, her mind always trapped into some twisting thoughts. The Abby that sleeps on your couch, under your heavy blanket, stealing your warm cocoon, making your space her own. She smells just as the Abby that walks in and out of medical, always too much busy to take care of herself, to sleep a little, to eat something.

 

You are so lost into her scent, creating a frame of her face under your closed eyes, mapping her body with the memory of your senses, that you don't realize that she is whispering something.

 

_I love you so much Marcus._

 

Is such a feeble and delicate whisper, that you could miss it. But you open your eyes and she crash her lips against yours, she tastes sweet, warm, wet, so concrete and yet so abstract, _impalpable_. Your hands are stabilizing her by her fragile shoulders, you need to touch her and to feel her _substantial_ under your palms and fingertips, as if you are afraid she can just disappear if you let go.

 

She laughs, her sweet and rich laugh, that warms up your heart, that creates that buzzing and sparkling fire at the tip of your stomach. She is leaning a little bit more, you envelope her in your arms, now you feel her everywhere. She is all around you, her delicate hands are into your hair, her lips on your skin, her tongue inside of your throat. She is overwhelming, and she is so pure, so beautiful.

 

You are breathing heavily, she is pushing you down, you already feel your own arousal growing inside of the fabric of your pants, you want to be naked, exposed under her hungry mouth. You want to give her everything of you, and want to have everything of her.

 

_You are so beautiful._

 

You say, words trapped under her delicious lips. She stops, withdraw and looks you in the eyes. You froze too, your hands tight around her arms. She looks at you for a long moment, silence is everywhere, there are no sounds, your heart is beating but you can't feel it inside of your chest. You just feel her, warm, solid, concrete, _real_ in your hands.

 

_You are the only person I have and love. You are my everything Marcus._

 

She is whispering, her lips are not moving, but you are so sure that she is telling you this, is her voice that is echoing inside of your head, she is looking at you with so many emotions behind her brown irises. And you think of life, of how far away you are now from the Abby and Marcus you were used to be. You holding her, she telling you how much she cares, this is so different from what you usually had.

 

_I love you._

 

Another whisper, the ghost of her deep voice is into your head, expanding and stretching into your heart.

 

Say it again. You think. Say it again, just one more time. Your mind is pleading her voice, that warm and smoky voice that you love so much. Say it again. And she smiles quietly.

 

_I will._

 

And the bright light is everywhere again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Marcus?”

 

Abby was whispering quietly, the darkness of the night all around her, invading every corner of the room, the moon was shimmering in the sky and a moonbeam was sneaking between the metal bars of the window, spreading its light on the metal floor.

 

“Marcus?”

 

She whispered again trying to reach him between his dreams. He seemed so comfortable inside of his mind, he hadn't move all night, his face was relaxed, and his breath calm. She tilted her head, a smile blossomed on her lips.

 

_He is so handsome._

 

She thought. And shook her head, why suddenly she was so interested in his features? And how thick and dark his hair seemed, how soft and rough his beard probably would feel under her fingertips. Or how is lips were always so strict and yet were able to stretch and draw beautiful smiles. She knew that something was different between them, that lately she had thought about him not just as Marcus her Co-Chancellor, but as Marcus the man. And yet... it seemed too soon for her mind to linger on those thoughts.

 

“Marcus?”

 

She tried again to catch his attention, to steal his mind from the private and intimate world of dreams, where his subconscious was creating the perfect reality, the world he could feel safe and at home in, without even trying. She felt sorry to interrupt his sleep, but she needed him back with her just for a moment, there was a problem with a fence again and they needed him, _she_ needed him.

 

“Hey...Marcus?”

 

Her voice was still whispering, because she wanted to wake him up but not to startle him and drag him out off the bliss of sleep violently. When he was sleeping he seemed so human, he was still a comfortable and secure vision of protection, but he seemed so fragile and vulnerable too, as if he could break into pieces if you touched him.

 

She loved to stare at him while he was sleeping, it could sound awkward if she thought about it for too long yes, but to her it was just an habit, it was normal to have him like that around her, comfortable, familiar, it was just their routine, and it was everything she needed.

 

Because since Clarke had left, carrying the guilt and the shame of everyone on her shoulders, disappearing inside the woods, she had felt so lost. It was as if all she had created in those few months, suddenly had crashed down all around her, letting her exposed, _defenseless_.

 

But when Marcus had asked her to join him inside of his quarters, offering her his time, his space, his comfortable presence beside her, she had felt again as if something new and strong was building itself around her. A secure and protective aura, made of little things and little moments.

 

She loved to sit on his couch at night, while he had a guard shift, she loved to feel him in the material of his green blanket, the track of his male scent was everywhere into its heavy fabric. She loved to curl up under it, especially when the night was colder than usual, and her mind was empty, echoing whispers and memories, those nights her heart would jump in her chest reminding her that as a mother she was now useless, because her daughter was hiding from her somewhere, surrounded by dangers and unknown threats, without her.

 

So she would rest her cheek on his pillow, her nose lost in the ghost of what was once the solidity of his body, and she would fall asleep like that, surrounded by the only concrete thing that was still able to make her feel better. Marcus Kane, he was her anchor now, her balance between devastation and calm.

 

She sighed and looked up at him again, he was frowning, and she tried to imagine what his mind was showing him, in which port his ship was docked that night, what kind of world he was walking in, inside the silent secrecy of dreams and forbidden places that she couldn't reach, not even if she tried, because it was his mind, his own personal space, the one she couldn't make room for her in. She smiled again, and he parted his lips.

 

“Abby?”

 

She froze, and shook her head, was he dreaming? Or was he awake? She moved an uncertain hand on his chest, his heart was pounding so fast, and he seemed worried. She frowned deeply and leaned a little bit more over him. He was shaking slightly his head now.

 

“Abby? Where are you?”

 

He was whispering quietly, as if he was afraid to say it out loud, as if someone was listening and he couldn't let him or them catch his words. She leaned a little bit more and brushed a strand of dark hair away from his forehead, he was so hot. How could she had missed it?

 

“Abby? No. No.”

 

His body was reacting at his subconscious tricks, flinching and trembling, she cupped his face, he was feverish, and some drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead now.

 

“Marcus? Hey, Marcus?”

 

She stroked his cheeks, trying to make him feel her presence, trying to dig inside of the fog that was clouding his mind, to reach his conscious part and urging him to wake up.

 

“Marcus? I am here, it's Abby, wake up Marcus”

 

She whispered back to him, her hands were stroking and cupping his face, as if the contact with her skin could wake up his numb senses. He shook his head, pursing his lips.

 

“No. No. Don't go. Don't go, please”

 

He whispered again, Abby felt a pang in her chest. He was raving and she needed to wake him up, to take him to medical, he now needed her as Doctor Griffin, not his Co-Chancellor, not even as just Abby, his old... _friend_.

 

“Ok Marcus, wake up, please, can you do that for me?”

 

He frowned, and tilted his head, as if he was able to hear her, but at the same time his eyes were closed, as if he couldn't or wouldn't open them, as if his mind had trapped him inside of a tornado of thoughts in which he had lost the way back to her, back to reality. Abby sighed and stood up, she needed help.

 

* * *

 

 

Flashes of bright light blind you. You feel so tired, and so hot, drops of sweat are running down your spine, your legs are trembling and something heavy is pressing instinctively against your temples.

 

Your body is weak, your strength is fading, but you have just one thought in mind, one voice echoing in the corners of your mind, one taste between your lips, on the tip of your tongue.

 

 _Abby_.

 

She is somewhere near, you know that, you can feel her in the white and bright light around you, you feel her presence shifting and moving around you, and you sometimes can feel the ghost of her hands on your skin, your cheeks are still prickling with the feel of her fingertips stroking them.

 

Your black beard smells of her, you have the feel that even her lips are somewhere near your forehead, delicate as a flower's petal falling down in the middle of a thick fog. She is here somewhere but you can't touch her, you can't reach her, and this is _unbearable_.

 

_Abby? Abby?_

 

You push oxygen into your lungs with determination, and you scream louder than you can, but your mouth is close, you can hear your voice inside of your mind, but around you the silence is the only echoing noise. You are dumb. You can't speak.

 

_Abby?_

 

You stop in the middle of the nothing that surrounds you, the light is so bright and you think that if you stretch out your hand a little bit, you can even touch it, feel it, hold it.

 

_Marcus?_

 

Is her voice this time that echoes around you, you turn your head, your eyes are searching frantically around you for a tiny fragment of her face, for a tiny piece of her that can tell you that she is real, that she is here with you again.

 

_Marcus?_

 

Her voice again, louder this time, but still so faraway from you, is coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, you look up and down, left and right, but everything is just white and bright. Where is she?

 

_Take him._

 

Her voice is tiny and it fluctuates around you as a wave flows into the ocean. You are careful now, walking slowly, one step after the other, you look up, her voice comes from there this time.

 

_Ok. It's ok._

 

Here it is again, whispering quietly, is a reassuring murmur. She is fine, you can't see her, or touch her, but she is near you, and she is fine.

 

_Abby?_

 

You call her name into the bright void. Your eyes are wide open, your heart is ready to take her in, to hold her near you.

 

_It's ok Marcus._

 

Her whisper is the last thing you hear, and then, black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Abby?”

 

His voice reached her ears, she turned toward him with a weak smile. He was lying on a stretcher in medical, where Lincoln and Bellamy had brought him few minutes ago. She was cleaning her hands, collecting some pills and waiting for Lincoln to be back with a mixture of herbs he said would help him with the fever.

 

She stroked his forehead, he smiled, and she couldn't suppress the urge to kiss his hot and wet skin, so she just did it. Leaning a little bit she pressed her lips on his forehead, stroking gently his damp hair. He tasted salty, and she pursed her lips, swallowing a sob.

 

She was feeling so weird, it was strange to have him like that in front of her, so fragile and vulnerable, calling her name in the middle of a feverish sleep. She smiled and nodded to herself.

 

_He will be ok, is just fever, you know exactly what to do, don't worry Abby, you are a great doctor._

 

Her mind was reassuring her anxious beating heart, she knew that it wasn't anything too bad, that it was probably just flu, a simple virus, nothing that she couldn't handle, and yet...it was about Marcus, and she felt a little lost inside in that moment, as if she was trapped in a bubble where she was forced to stay alone, faraway from the once she loved most, watching them fade away.

 

“Here Abby, this will help him”

 

Lincoln's voice filled the space around her and she turned, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes, he looked at her with worry and something she couldn't define exactly, but could address as only... _sorrow_.

 

“Thank you Lincoln, you can go back to sleep now”

 

She whispered, taking the bowl containing the dark green mixture. Lincoln remained quiet, and she mentally thanked him for that. He withdrew a little.

 

“Spread it on his bare torso, and then give him a lot of water, and do...your doctor things after an hour ok?”

 

He said, whispering quietly, as if the darkness that was all around them could wake up at every moment if he talked too loud. Abby Smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, one hour”

 

She said, putting the bowl down, and stretching her fingers. Lincoln nodded back to her and walked toward the door, but before his body disappeared into the hall, he said one last thing.

 

“Oh, those herbs are powerful, when you put them on the skin they can give you a sort of... _weird_ feeling. Wear gloves.”

 

He said, and Abby was sure she saw a smile creeping on his lips. But he left medical before she could ask him anything else. So now she was alone with a feverish Marcus and a weird dark green mixture of herbs that could give him...a _weird_ feeling.

 

_What a night._

 

She sighed and started to undress him, her hands trembled for a moment, just a moment, on the limbs of his gray shirt, but then she was fully into the doctor mood. Once his bare torso was exposed under her hands, she put on a pair of white gloves and sank two fingers inside the thick and sticky mixture.

 

“Abby?”

 

He said, and she stared at him in silence, then smiled.

 

“It's ok Marcus”

 

She whispered, and he released a faint sigh. Once her hands touched his skin his body flinched and he hissed.

 

“Sorry”

 

She mouthed, and kept spreading the green cream all over his chest, her cold and _now covered in latex_ fingertips stroked every inch of his skin, when she met that flap of skin and muscles that was beating with the echo of his heart, she had to stop for a second, to enjoy the feeling of him under her hands, so alive, so beautifully alive.

 

“You smell good”

 

Abby blinked and looked at him, she was leaning over his body a little, to spread the cream without too much effort, and so her hair were now falling down at the side of his face, his nose was brushing them. She smiled to herself and hid a blush, then bit her lips and pretended nothing happened.

 

“So soft...”

 

His voice whispered again, and she rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly. _Was he for real?_ She looked back at him, he was smiling, eyes still closed, his fingers were trapped between her ponytail. She sighed and withdrew, his hand fall into the void.

 

“Are you mocking me Marcus?”

 

She asked him, one eyebrow raised, the clean hand on her hips. But Marcus remained silent, his features seemed still sleepy, Abby frowned and took few steps toward him.

 

“Marcus? Are you awake?”

 

She asked him, with a cautious tone, but he seemed still unconscious. She frowned again ad finished to spread the cream. Once the bowl was empty, she took a look at the watch that was hanging on the metal wall behind her and then cleaned her hands.

 

She had to wait for at least one hour before she could do anything else, so she sit on a plastic chair in front of his stretcher, waiting patiently for him to wake up, or at least for the cream to be absorbed completely by his skin.

 

And just when she was almost succumbing to the foggy sleep that was dragging her tired limbs inside of an inconclusive dream, Marcus Kane opened his eyes...and _mouth_.

 

“Where. Am. I?”

 

His voice startled her and she snorted and blinked several times, her body protested silently sending a shrill of pain into her muscles, but she ignored it and got up from her chair.

 

“Marcus?”

 

She said quietly, trying not to sound too much relieved that he was finally out of his endless sleep. Marcus turned toward her and widened his dark eyes. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

She asked him gently, with her kind doctor tone, the one she always used with kids... _and men that she liked more than how she was ready to admit._ Marcus kept staring at her speechless for several seconds, and just when she was sure he wasn't going to talk to her for another endless amount of time, he took her arm. She froze and looked down at his fingers, he was holding her with so much strength that his knuckles turned white.

 

“You're here...”

 

He said, and she blinked, then nodded instinctively. Marcus smiled, his black eyes were shining... _wait a second, was he crying?_

 

“I am here Marcus”

 

She said, taking few steps toward him. He raised a hand and stretched it toward her, as to stroke her cheek. Abby was already closing her eyes, ready to lose herself in the touch that he was offering her, when suddenly he dragged her toward him and hugged her.

 

“Marcus?”

 

Her voice muffled against his big chest, luckily for her his skin was almost completely dry, but she could still smell the cream, it seemed a mixture of mint and soil, it wasn't so bad. Marcus tightened his grip on her, his hand squeezed her blue shirt, she felt his hot breath on her neck and a shiver ran through her from head to toe.

 

“Oh Abby, you are here, oh I am so so glad”

 

She frowned, her mouth was glued to his skin and she started to feel a little _embarrassed_ , Lincoln had told her that he could act in a weird way, but this wasn't weird...this wasn't weird at all, and that was the main problem honestly. Because to her that moment, that action, seemed just perfect, and right.

 

“Mf-Marcus?”

 

She said again, trying to escape his strong and oh _so muscled_ arms. But Marcus kept her there, with her breasts pressed against his heart, that was beating so hard, _oh if only he could feel hers_ , it was probably going to explode at any moment.

 

She swallowed and tried to collect her thoughts, there had to be a way to escape him, to make him think straight about what he was doing, that it wasn't really _appropriate_ to act like that. Not that she wasn't _enjoying_ it...but probably they should keep those display of affection less public.

 

“Are you ok Abby?”

 

He asked her, releasing her from the awkward embrace he had trapped her in. She nodded and smiled weakly, trying to hide the blush and the shivers that were spreading in and outside her. Marcus roamed his eyes all over her body and face and she couldn't help but stare back, how she wanted now to taste his lips.

 

_Wait what? No. No. It wasn't going to happen. No._

 

“Oh, you are so beautiful Abby”

 

He said, and she widened her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

She couldn't stop her lips from saying that, and so she closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself. Marcus smiled and dragged her a little bit closer.

 

“You are beautiful, so beautiful.”

 

He whispered, his dark eyes fixed on hers. Abby was sure that this was some kind of punishment for whatever she had done in another life. He was there, looking at her like a wolf looks at a sheep, and she couldn't touch him, or kiss him, or look at him the same way.

 

Because Marcus Kane was simply high. And it would be so unprofessional, so ethically wrong to take advantage of that, just to satisfy her own desires. So she swallowed, bowed her head a bit and smiled.

 

“Well, thank you Marcus”

 

She whispered, trying to act just as a flattered woman, it wasn't the first time that a man had said those kind of things to her, she knew that she was a beautiful woman, her face and body had always attracted some glances and appreciations during her all life. But it was indeed the first time that those words were coming out from Marcus Kane's mouth.

 

“So beautiful”

 

He whispered again, and she closed her eyes.

 

_Please don't do this, please don't do this._

 

Her mind was pleading him to stop with this torture, it was so beautiful and yet it was all just a _farce_ , because now it wasn't Marcus Kane whom was talking, it was the fever and those stupid herbs. She couldn't believe any of those words, _because it would have broke her heart._

 

But then Marcus decided to destroy every other bit of self-control she had left, dragging her completely toward him and resting his forehead against her belly. And when his hot breath met the tiny fabric of her shirt, sinking inside and caressing her skin, she was sure that somewhere faraway from there an angel had start to sing.

 

“So, so beautiful”

 

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, she wasn't going to follow him on that, she wasn't for sure going to touch his black hair, that were now spread against her stomach, she wasn't going to touch his bare shoulders, that were moving slightly under his head. She wasn't going to press him harder against her belly, because she knew that if she had done even just one of those things he would had follow her lead.

 

And then, it would have happened the only thing in the world that she now knew, she couldn't resist.

 

“Ok, Marcus? Why don't you try to lay down a little bit?”

 

She asked him, her voice was trembling, the pressure of her feelings was hard on the tip of her tongue and she were at the limit.

 

“What?”

 

He asked, looking up. Eventually his hands had found their spot on her hips, and his hot breath, his powerful touch on her delicate skin and his heavily whispers, were driving her mad.

 

“Lay down Marcus”

 

She said, in a whisper that surely wasn't meant to come out as a moan. But it sounded just like that. He smiled, with that _oh so teasing_ smile of him, and obliged her.

 

“Anything my Chancellor asks me to do”

 

He said, while reclining his all body on the stretcher. Abby let out a sigh of relief an covered her face with her hands, behind the fleeting sense of safety that the darkness gave her, she tried to calm her nerves and to stop every possible other feeling that was rushing here and there in her lower belly.

 

When she withdrew the hands and opened again her eyes, Marcus was staring at the ceiling, without looking at her, his hands as a pillow under his head, the muscles of his torso were stretching in an appealing way. But she forced herself not to stare and cleared he throat, moving quietly toward the chair, sitting on it, and trying to feel comfortable again in his presence, just familiar, common, as friends should feel together.

 

_Friends._

 

“I loved her”

 

He whispered, and she looked up at him, her heart stopped for a moment. She swallowed and this time decided that she should follow his lead.

  
“Who?”

 

She asked, already thinking about all the women she had known on the Ark, and on Earth, with whom she had seen him talk. Her hands started to fry the edge of her shirt.

 

“My mother”

 

He said, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, smiling kindly.

 

“I know”

 

She answered him, relaxing her body, and leaning a little on the stretcher. Marcus was still staring at the ceiling, his dark eyes seemed lost in a faraway memory, in which she wasn't allow to enter, so she just waited there, in silence, respectfully, at the corner of his brain. When he turned to her, he noticed that she was staring at him, and she smiled instinctively.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

He asked her, leaning his head on his palm, he was now facing her, standing on his side. Abby blinked and cleared her throat.

 

“Nothing, I was just observing you. Is beautiful that you still think of your mother like that, you know?”

 

She said, tilting her head, finally founding again her way to the Marcus she was used to, the private and intimate Marcus that shared with her his deep thoughts, but wasn't allow to touch her, to kiss her, to tell her that she was beautiful.

 

“I know – he looked at his fingers, that absently were torturing the white sheet under his body, he chuckled – I had a dream about that”

 

He said, and she leaned a little, her elbows on her thighs.

 

“About what? Your mother?”

 

She asked him, curiosity coloring her tone. He looked at her, for a long moment they just stare into each other's eyes, without saying a word, then he lowered his gaze and giggled.

 

“No, not my mother...it was about you – he looked up at her, she froze – and me”

 

He added, and Abby could feel again that tension hovering upon them, crackling like a cloud filled with thunders, she swallowed and smiled, trying to keep every emotion locked inside.

 

“Oh for real? Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

She asked him, even if her mind was pleading her to change topic, to avoid him, to fake an emergency, anything but not this. But Marcus looked down again and pursed his lips.

 

“No, I think that it would not be... _appropriate_ ”

 

He said, his eyes shifted fast between her and his fingers. Abby's hands squeezed the edges of her chair, and her heart missed a beat.

 

“Oh.”

 

She said, a whisper threw into the void between them. He chewed on his cheek and looked up at her again.

 

“Yeah...So, what is up for today Chancellor?”

 

He asked her, shifting position on the bed like an excited baby on his birthday morning. Abby shook her head and chuckled.

 

“Nothing, because the day still need to start. Is – she glanced at the watch – is still 3 in the morning Marcus”

 

She said, tilting her head and shrugging as an apology. Marcus looked at her and nodded.

 

“Uh, ok, so what are we going to do till morning?”

 

He asked her, standing up so fast that Abby felt a heat of nausea for him.

 

“Hey, lay down, you can't leave your bed until you are better”

 

She said to him, pointing her index finger to his face. He chuckled, and shrugged.

 

“But I am _fine_ Abby”

 

He said, his voice was ringing with excitement, and his cheeks were flushed. She giggled and shook her head.

 

“No you are not Marcus. You're high, there's a difference”

 

She said to him, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her breasts popped up on her forearm, and the ring she was wearing twisted on her skin, his eyes were drawn to her chest, a stupid grin blossomed on his lips.

 

“I like it when you do that”

 

He said, waving his hand toward her breasts, she looked down and blushing, uncrossed her arms.

 

“Marcus?”

 

She reproached him, resting her hands on her hips, using her “ _mum_ ” voice. But Marcus bit his lips.

 

“Yes that too”

 

He said, nodding approvingly to himself. She couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

 

“Ok you are definitely _high_ Marcus”

 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Oh yes, I definitely am high”

 

He said, laying a little his head toward the wall behind him. Abby shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

 

“Ok, what about some water?”

 

She asked him, already turning on her heels and walking toward the sink. Marcus hummed behind her back.

 

“I like you even when you walk away from me, I always like you”

 

He said, his voice swinging on his words as that time he was drunk up on the Ark, and had told her that an elf was hiding below his bed, forcing her to kneel down and tell him that nothing was there, if not just an old shirt and a book of biology. She chuckled, that funny memory from their childhood had lightened the tension she was feeling all around her.

 

“I know that you like me Marcus, I like you too”

 

She said, raising her voice a bit, while the water filled the plastic glass she had pick from a shelf.

 

“No you don't, if you like me, come here and show me!”

 

He said, just as a child would ask his mother to tell him that he's the most beautiful kid in the world. She smirked and decided that if that was the line he wanted to follow with her, and if he wanted to play, she could do just the same, the tension was gone, the embarrassment too. She was just feeling... _playful._

 

She turned and walked slowly toward him, the glass of water cupped between her hands, a joyful smile on her lips. Marcus smiled back to her and she kept walking till she was just between his parted legs, against the stretcher. She held him out the glass.

 

“Drink, and I will show you”

 

She said, lowering her voice, feeling it reverberating inside of her own chest. Marcus swallowed and she saw the _almost_ imperceptible movement that his groin made toward her. She blushed biting her lips, it was still a little awkward but at the same time, it was _indescribably_ _exciting._ It had been so long since the last time she had played with fire like that. It had been so long since when she had felt so _desirable_.

 

She leaned her weight on her palms, her fingers brushed slightly against his thighs, he was drinking slowly the fresh water, his Adam’s apple bounced with every sip, hidden under his black beard, and she stared, her dark eyes reflected in his. She asked herself if she seemed so desperately agonizing just as he looked, his body so tense, his eyes so deeply hungry.

 

“Done”

 

He whispered to her hoarsely. She took the glass and smirked, turned her torso toward the chair and put it down, when she faced him again, ready to tease him just to taste the water, just to play without doing anything irreparable...he kissed her.

 

And _oh what a kiss._

 

His mouth crashed against her lips with an urgent _hunger_ , frantically tasting and savoring her, his lips were so ridiculously soft, and his beard prickled her soft cheeks, making her shiver with all the thoughts of where he could kiss her if only she had let him. She moaned involuntarily, and he took advantage of that, diving his tongue inside of her mouth.

 

His hands were tight around her elbows, he was forcing her to stay right there, between his parted legs, pressed against the stretcher, her hands in the void between their bodies. And she was fighting hard against her mind right now, because she wasn't suppose to do that, that was so wrong. Not him and her like that, but him high and her together, in the middle of medical, where anyone could see them, that was _definitely_ wrong.

 

He shifted his hands and moved them to rest on her hips, and when he pushed her closer, forcing her belly to collide with his pants, she sighed, lost in a bliss of pure happiness. Her stomach was boiling, a growing heat was burning her from the inside, her thighs were on fire, and she was sure that he would burn himself if he had touch her there right now.

 

But Marcus Kane wasn't that kind of man, not even when he was probably more then just a little bit high, because he was a gentleman, and he was taking his time with her, savoring, discovering, learning. And Abby? Well, she wasn't for sure a saint, and that moment was something she had probably dreamed a lot about lately.

 

But still, he wasn't completely himself, and it wasn't right to take advantage of that, because maybe that wasn't what he wanted, or even if that was something he had thought about, maybe there was something more private, and intimate in his mind for them. She should have stopped him.

 

His hands pressed her even closer, his groin pulsed against her stomach, she gasped, he let out a feeble groan and bit her lips. She then succumbed to the desperate desire to touch him, and pressed her hands on his chest, enjoying the solid consistency of his muscles and bones, of his skin moving and stretching under her fingertips. Her rational side was still trying to wake her up from that daydream she was trapped in. And then, when her body was finally winning the battle between what was right and what was wrong. He parted his lips...

 

“Abby...”

 

Her heart stopped, her mind went blank.

 

_That's so wrong, stop it now Abby Griffin, you have to stop him, he is not himself, please stop this._

 

She opened her mouth, ready to say something concrete to shake the both of them, to wake up their numb senses and drag them back to reality.

 

When suddenly something _cracked_...literally.

 

When the stretcher met the floor his body cushioned the blow, and she felt just a shiver, reverberating throughout her arms, she closed her eyes and cursed under her breath those old supplies that came from mount weather.

 

He was silent and so she opened her eyes and looked at him, just to be sure he was ok, and there he was, giggling like an idiot, trying not to burst out laughing. She raised an eyebrow, but her lips were already stretching out, forming a smirk. She tried hard to resist but then, both of them, burst out laughing.

 

They laughed and laughed, till their eyes were watery, their heart lighter and medical seemed brighter. When they finally were able again to breath properly, and the echo of their happy voices was gone, they looked each other in the eyes. Marcus brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

 

“We should be more careful next time”

 

He whispered, watching her with tender eyes, she swallowed and bowed her head.

 

_Next time._

 

“You are right”

 

She said, nodding and sweeping away some inexistent dirt from her pants, she decided to release her grip from his body so she stood up, he groaned when her weight faded, turned and propped himself on his elbows, she held out a hand as support. He took it and smiled to her.

 

“Thanks”

 

He whispered, she nodded and murmured something like _no problem._

 

Then they remained quiet, an awkward silence fell between them, she could still feel the ghost of his lips all over her face, the skin on her back was still burning where he had touched her, his voice was still clear in her mind, calling her name in the bliss of their _making-out as horny teenagers_ moment.

 

Inside of her multiple conflicting emotions were fighting with each other. She was relieved that something had stopped them, and had forced their bodies to withdraw, because apparently her rational side wasn’t so strong as she had always thought. But on the other hand her body was pulsing and trembling, recalling all the places his hands had traveled on, all the spots he could still taste, making her shiver with pleasure.

 

She opened her mouth as to say something, because she was the doctor here, she was the one supposed to be cold and rational, he was feverish and high, he was just made by instincts and desires right now, she was the one lucid, that could still use her mind properly, and she should fix the awkward situation they were trapped in.

 

But then, probably something like faith, decided that she wasn't ready to do anything of that if they were alone in the same room and he was still shirtless, and probably faith this time was right. So David Miller's voice broke the spell.

 

“Doctor Griffin?”

 

He said, remaining respectfully outside of the door, and both Abby and Marcus froze, wide eyes, they shared a silent conversation and finally, when he had saw just uneasiness behind her eyes, cleared his throat and took control of the situation, nodding to her as to say _I can handle this_. She bit her lips and bowed her head.

 

“She's in here”

 

He said finally, giving the man the permission to enter. Then he took few other steps away from her and Abby let out a sigh of relief, trying to focus on something that wasn't his body, or his presence in general.

 

“Oh Sir, are you ok? I heard a weird noise and-”

 

But Miller's voice trailed off when his eyes caught the shape of the broken stretcher behind him.

 

“Oh..”

 

He said, frowning, Abby could just imagine what he was thinking now and it wasn't just because of the knowing smile he was trying to suppress, and when she saw that Marcus was already trying to say something to explain the situation, she decided that Doctor Griffin could handle it this time.

 

“Yes, we have problems with these furniture, maybe we should check them a second or third time before we use them, don't you think?”

 

She said eventually, hiding her embarrassment behind a strict face. Miller looked at her, pursing his lips.

 

“Sure Ma'am, you are totally right”

 

He said, with his calm and polite voice. Abby hummed and Marcus nodded approvingly, hiding his hands behind his back, biting his lips.

 

“So, can I go now Doctor Griffin?”

 

He asked her, masking perfectly whatever feeling he was having, behind a controlled and even a little tired tone, she looked at him and blinked, cleared her throat and took a bottle from the tiny table beside him.

 

“Sure, just make sure to take two of these tonight and tomorrow morning, then – she held out for him the little glassy bottle – I will check on you again in the afternoon”

 

She said, her voice sounded perfectly professional, Marcus smiled and took the bottle, their fingers met, she noticed that he purposely lingered his touch on her skin. _Don't you dare to touch him back._ Her mind ordered.

 

“Thank you, goodnight then”

 

He whispered, nodding toward her and the guard, Miller nodded back. Abby smiled and then stared at his naked back while he walked away, his solid and naked bare back slowly shifting away from her, so solid, so naked... _naked_.

 

“Marcus wait!”

 

She called after him, he turned abruptly, and she rushed toward him, his gray shirt in her hands.

 

“You should put this on first”

 

She said, breathing heavily, wide eyes. He looked at her for a long moment with a blank expression, as if what she was saying didn't make sense to him, then looked at her hands and the light of understanding finally shimmered in his eyes.

 

“Oh right, right”

 

He took the shirt and put it on. She smiled to him and he nodded again, his eyes fell for a moment on her lips.

 

“Goodnight again”

 

He whispered, she smiled absentmindedly and tilted her head. When he was gone since almost ten seconds, Miller cleared his throat and she blinked.

 

“Oh right, goodnight Miller.”

 

She said, nodding and rushing out of medical without even bothering to clean the mess that was waiting in a corner of the room.

 

“Goodnight Ma'am”

 

He said, shaking his head in _disbelief_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning after Marcus Kane woke up with a light head, feeling better than ever. He washed his face, changed his clothes, smiled when the laugh of a kid reached his ears from outside, and then walked toward his door, ready to start a new day, but to his surprise someone knocked. He opened the door and found an _uncertain_ Abby Griffin behind it.

 

“Hey Marcus...”

 

She said, short of breath.

 

“Were you jogging Abby? Are you ok?”

 

He asked her, chuckling. She tilted and then shook her head, blushing.

 

“Oh no, no I was just...- she pointed her thumb behind her back – _never_ _mind_. So, how are you feeling this morning?”

 

She asked him, taking a step toward him, lowering her tone. Marcus frowned.

 

“Perfectly _fine_ why?”

 

He asked her, while closing the door behind his back, smiling kindly. This time Abby frowned, tilting her head with clear confusion on her face.

 

“Well, you weren't feeling really good yesterday...don't you remember?”

 

She asked him, while walking side by side with him, trying to keep up his pace. Marcus looked at her.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

He asked her, with an innocent voice. He was feeling great, he had a new energy spreading inside of his muscles and his mind was clear and lucid. But Abby suddenly stepped in front of you, forcing him to a stop, he froze, and she raised a hand in front of his chest.

 

“Are you kidding Marcus?”

 

She asked him, putting her hands on her hips, in her usual “ _now listen to me carefully_ ” posture, the one that Marcus liked so much, not that he was going to admit it out loud of course. He shook his head.

 

“No, I don't truly get what are you talking about”

 

He said, while looking at her carefully, something different was shimmering in her eyes, was it _anger_? Or maybe _embarrassment_? What was that? She kept quiet, gazing at him as if he was talking in a foreign language, as if what he was saying wasn't what she had excepted him to say. _What was wrong with her?_

 

“What do you remember of _last night,_ Marcus?”

 

She asked him, lowering her voice, bowing her head a little toward him, as if she wanted to create a protective cocoon were only the two of them could hear each other. He followed her lead and leaned toward her.

 

“That I fell asleep on my couch, just where I woke up this morning”

 

He whispered, raising an interrogative eyebrow, he wasn't getting her, what was wrong? But Abby widened her eyes and swallowed, then she averted her gaze and bit her lips.

 

“Oh great, ok. Well, that's _exactly_ w-what happened”

 

She said, her voice trembled and her body tensed, she seemed nervous. Marcus felt that something was wrong, he should probably remember something else? But he knew just that, that he fell asleep in his quarters and that he had for the first time one night without any kind of weird dream about his Co-Chancellor. For him it was something new and he felt as if he could act normally around her for the first time after a long period of embarrassment and forbidden thoughts.

 

“Is everything alright Abby?”

 

He asked her, his hands already moving to rest on her shoulders, to give her comfort. But she withdrew and raised her hands in front of him, as if even just the idea to touch him could burn her.

 

“Yes, _absolutely.”_

 

She nodded, and offered him a forced smile, Marcus frowned. She seemed worried, and he felt as if his presence was making her feel uncomfortable, and why she was now looking at him with those eyes? As if he was some kind of puzzle that she desperately needed to solve.

 

He looked around them for a second, scanning the crowd of people that was walking beside them, chatting kindly, completely lost in their own thoughts. When he spotted the slightly open door of the storage room, just few steps from them and decided to act before she could walk away from him and pretend to be too busy with some randomly emergency in medical. So he took her arm, making her gasp in surprise, and dragged her inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

When he was sure that they were alone, and the voices were muffled by the metal of Alpha Station's structure, he turned to her. She was waiting in silence, gazing at her feet, her arms crossed around her torso, protectively keeping her personal space away from his own. He took few steps toward her and then bowed his head a little, to catch her eyes, but he was avoiding him.

 

“ Ok, please tell me what is wrong”

 

He whispered to her, trying to sound friendly and comfortable, and he saw perfectly how the sound of his voice made her shiver, even if slightly.

 

“ Nothing is wrong Marcus”

 

She whispered, biting her lips, looking at a shelf filled with mechanical parts of something that for sure Raven would find interesting, but that for him, and probably for her too, were just metallic and meaningless objects. He sighed impatiently.

 

“Abby?”

 

He reprimanded her, she looked at him, her eyes shy and her lips pursed as to keep something inside, as if she was hiding a truth that he probably wouldn't like. He looked at her till the pressure of his eyes made her look away, yes definitely something was wrong, Abby Griffin wasn't the kind of woman you could make look away so easily.

 

“Ok, since you don't want to tell me what is wrong, I will try to guess by myself ok?”

 

He said, trying not to sound aggressive. She bowed her head again and hid her features to him, he nodded to himself and tried to find and explanation to her behavior.

 

“Ok, so, yesterday something happened, but apparently I don't remember. What I know is that I fell asleep after a long day, spent working on paperwork with you, I remember that you told me you were needed in medical, and I tried to convince you to go to sleep early. That's correct?”

 

He asked her, and she nodded slightly. Ok till now everything was clear in his mind too.

 

“Then I remember that I laid down on my couch, reading something annoying about a problem with the water filter in a quarter, and then I just fell asleep, after that I know that this morning I woke up and I was completely good, for real Abby, I felt better than ever. But then here we are, trying to get something that apparently had happen between the falling asleep and waking up part that I, for unspecified reasons, don't remember.”

 

She remained quiet, still looking at a spot between her feet.

 

“Can you enlighten me Abby? Please?”

 

He pleaded her, she looked at him with the corner of her eyes and shook her head, then an embarrassed smirk appeared on her lips.

 

“Is nothing important Marcus, for real, you just...you were feverish, that's all”

 

She said, looking at him straight in the eyes, but he could still hear an uncomfortable tension in her voice.

 

“Feverish? I don't remember.”

 

She nodded and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Yes I got that Marcus. I just wanted to know how you were feeling this morning, and apparently the mash that Lincoln gave me helped you, you just erased completely the last night, no fever, no shivers, no ravings sleeps, no awkward kisse-”

 

She stopped and bit her lips, turning her body, hiding her expression from him. He froze and looked at her, frowning, what was she saying?

 

“What have you said?”

 

He asked her, his voice trembled nervously, his hands were sweating and his heart was starting to pound in his temples. She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand.

 

“Nothing”

 

She said, biting her words, trying not to look him in the eyes. He shook his head, closed his eyes and pressed his thumb on his forehead. What had he done? He needed to know, he needed to be sure that what she was talking about wasn't for real what he was now thinking. So he decided to ask, because they were still Marcus and Abby, not two teenagers too much embarrassed to talk to each other, if something had happened between them, if he had done something embarrassing, he was going to apologize for his behavior, she deserved that. He took a long breath and split it out.

 

“Did I- did I kissed you?

 

He finally asked, and she flinched, closing again her eyes, resting her forehead between her fingers. She sighed and remained quiet for a long moment, probably pondering about her next move, then she turned to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Yes. Yes you kissed me Marcus”

 

She said, raising her chin with defiance, trying to act normally. She was always good with this, hiding her feelings from others when she needed to, but with him, oh with him she couldn't do that, he was so good at reading her.

 

“And you – he swallowed, trying not to sound too much _hopeful_ – did you kissed me back?”

 

He looked at her, his heart stopped and everything remained quiet, it seemed as if even time had stopped, as if every inch of the world was waiting with him for her answer, as if that was the most important information that a human had ever shared with another one. He waited, and waited. Her face remained motionless, her eyes were fixed on his face and then, when she was parting her lips, forming the answer that could change everything between them, the door opened and a loud noise invaded that private moment.

 

“Oh, hey Kane, Abby!”

 

The shrill voice of Raven Reyes reached their ears as an alarming bell reach your brain when you are sleeping in the middle of the night, annoying, stinging, almost _painful_. Abby closed her lips and whatever the answer she was hiding was, she swallowed and locked it inside of her brain.

 

“Raven”

 

She said, nodding politely, smiling kindly. The girl smiled and then looked at him, he was speechless, looking at her as if she was the most shocking thing he had ever seen.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

She asked, frowning and tilting her head. He blinked and noticed how Abby turned to him, faking the same curiosity, tilting her head, frowning just as Raven. He cleared his throat and nodded, pursing his lips, recomposing himself.

 

“Yes, absolutely. Is everything in order?”

 

He asked her, avoiding Abby's gaze, fixing his attention on the mechanic, the girl nodded and relaxed her features.

 

“Yes sir, everything in order”

 

She said, mimicking a soldier with her body, suppressing a laugh. Abby smirked, he saw her in the corner of his eyes, and walked toward her.

 

“I need to go back to work, come later so I can check on your leg ok?”

 

She said to her, Raven nodded and smiled back to her, her ponytail swung behind her head. Abby smirked and then looked back at him.

 

“Chancellor”

 

She said, bowing her head in respect, one hand on the door handle, one foot already outside the storage room. Marcus looked at her in silence for a second and then nodded, bowing his head back to her.

 

“Chancellor”

 

At that she smiled and walked away, as if nothing had happened, as if that wasn't awkward at all. Raven looked at him for a moment and then walked toward the shelf filled with the meaningless metallic objects.

 

“I just need few things from here”

 

She said, pointing to the amount of scattered objects, Marcus hummed and nodded, without really paying attention to her, his mind still trapped in the middle of his thoughts. She picked a pair of boxes full of bolts and then looked at him.

 

“You want to stay here a little bit more?”

 

She teased him, he looked at her, his face betrayed his confusion, she raised an eyebrow, her mouth slightly open as if she wasn't really getting what was wrong with him. He nodded and she tilted her head, then shrugged and walked away.

 

“As you wish sir”

 

She said eventually, closing the door and disappearing behind it. Marcus stared at it for a long endless moment, then shook his head and cleared his throat. _What was he doing?_ He walked outside the storage room, losing himself in the crowd of people, determined to find a way to reach Abby again later, and finish their conversation.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
